


Unison Raid

by TokiKurp



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fraxus Week 2016, M/M, unison raid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re awake.” A familiar voice came. Freed turned around and saw that sitting next to him was Laxus. “About time.”</p><p>“Laxus?”</p><p>(Fraxus Week 2016 Day 7- Unison Raid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unison Raid

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise~ I actually wrote something Fairy Tail! I know it’s been a while time since I last wrote something Fairy Tail; and I do miss writing these magical dorks. But I told myself last year that I was going to take part in Fraxus Week and here’s my little entry~ I hope y’all enjoy <3 Another Fairy Tail oneshot will be arriving in August!

Waking up to a easily lit room, Freed groaned as he moved his head around before slowly pushing his body in an upward position. His body ached and he felt it everywhere. What in the world happened, he asked himself. He rubbed his eyes as he looked around the room, actually where was he? After a bit of looking around, he noticed he was in Blue Pegasus’s infirmary. How did he get back here? All he remembers was being on a job with Bickslow, Evergreen and Laxus…what happened?

“You’re awake.” A familiar voice came. Freed turned around and saw that sitting next to him was Laxus. “About time.”

“Laxus?”

“Good to hear you don’t have amnesia.” The lightning maged commented as he crossed his arms. “That was something we were worried about.”

“Where are Bickslow and Evergreen?”

“First off, they’re fine. Just a few scratches and bruises, nothing serious. Second off, they’re in the lobby. Kicked ‘em out so I could stay by your side. None of us have gotten any sleep for the past few days.” Laxus sighed.

“Past…few days? What happened? What happened to the job?!” Freed asked as he leaned toward Laxus, only managing to get a hiss out.

“Lay back down, don’t strain your body too much you idiot.” Laxus ordered as he gently pushed Freed back down.

“Are you alright Laxus?”

“…I am now.” He mumbled as Freed looked up.

“Uh Laxus…what happened?” The rune mage questioned as the lightning mage looked at him.

“…you really don’t remember huh? Figured.” Laxus chuckled as he sat back down and leaned back against the chair he sat in. It took a few minutes before Laxus was able to speak up.

“We...somehow managed to cast a Unison Raid, the two of us. But I guess it was too much for you and you passed out afterwards. You’ve been out ever since, this happened a few days ago.” Laxus explained finally.

“We…managed a Unison Raid? I don’t remember so.” Freed replied as he put a hand on his head. They managed a Unison Raid…and he can’t remember?!

“Yeah, we did. Don’t worry about it now, just focus on getting better so we can do another one and kick ass.” Laxus smirked as he stood up. “I’m going to inform those two you’re awake. Get some rest. I’ll be back to check on you.”

Leaning down, the dragon slayer placed a kiss on the rune mage’s forehead. “About time you woke up. You had me worried.”

“My apologizes, Laxus. I’ll be more careful next time.” Freed chuckled as he laid back down.

“You better or I’m kicking your ass.”


End file.
